


Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods Character Sheets—Fennel

by Chronos_X



Series: Chronos_X's Synopses, Character Bios, Reference Sheets [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Altruism, Child Abuse, Coping, Death, Fear, Former assassin, Gen, Guilt, Heroism, Impulse Control, Loss of Limbs, Love, Mortality, Muteness, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Shame, Strained Relationships, Trauma, Troubled Past, Trust Issues, Violence, coming to terms, compassion - Freeform, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Character sheet for an OC that appears in my fanfic "Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods."Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/OMaC-Character-Sheets-Fennel-800526313Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I:https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320





	Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods Character Sheets—Fennel

DBS: ToG Character Sheets**—**Fennel, by Chronos-X

Jun 5, 2019, 10:44:39 AM

  
Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

**The Tien-Shin Trio—Fennel**

**Biography**:

Full name: Fennel Márathos (later Fennel Shinhan)

Other aliases: Daucus (pronounced "daw-koos". Former codename)

Universe of origin: 7

Planet of origin: Earth

Occupation: Student, martial artist, assassin (former).

Known relatives:

Chervil Márathos (biological father, deceased)

Unknown biological mother (presumed deceased)

Conium Márathos, codename “Nanthus” (pronounced "nan-thoos". Older brother, whereabouts unknown)

Lovage Silphium (stepmother)

Ajowan Silphium (older stepsister)

Unspecified number of siblings and other close kin (presumed deceased)

**Appearance**:

Sex: Male

Orientation: Unknown

Species: Anthro-Amphibian (Urodelan) / Android (prototype)

Race: Axolotl / Tiger salamander hybrid

Age: 9

Height: 4’2’’

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eye color: Black

Body build: Athletic tending towards slender.

Body type: Anthropomorphic

**Other traits**:

Partially mute.

Suffers from an unspecified hereditary breathing disorder. Requires an Artificial Inner-Body Breathing Apparatus (AIBBA) to breathe (see "Accessories").

Stands fully straight at all times.

Head, eyes, face, arms, hands, legs and feet resemble those of a real-life axolotl.

Upper body somewhere in-between humanoid and anthro.

Taupe-colored skin with bright yellow stripes.

**Distinctive features**:

Withered external gills behind head (axolotl heritage).

Prominent veins around the face, arms, legs and feet.

Extensive blotch-like chemical burn scar around the face.

Both hands are prostheses donated by Bulma Briefs (regularly covers them with gloves, hides them under the wide sleeves of his Tien-Shin uniform when not using them).

Uses a combination of “spoken”/sign language to communicate (see “Accessories”).

**Accessories**:

Voice box installed near the throat, allows him to “speak” by making electronic sounds intelligible only to Anise, Cumin, and presumably other androids (supplements it with sign language).

Artificial Inner-Body Breathing Apparatus (AIBBA) installed somewhere near lungs.

Irremovable waterproof metallic implant/mask installed over the muzzle to assist breathing (has a retractable opening at the mouth to allow eating and similar activities).

Blue salamander eye short necklace gifted by stepsister, worn around the neck, concealed under his shirt most of the time.

**Personality**:

Good points: Assertive, sincere, brave, polite (towards people who treat him with respect), loyal, faithful, thoughtful, insightful, persistent, diligent, efficient, independent, alert.

Bad points: Aggressive, short-tempered, impatient, touchy, brash, unempathetic, callous, brutally honest, rude (towards disrespectful people), obstinate, hypercompetent, hypervigilant, self-righteous, distrustful, opinionated, arrogant, prideful.

**Additional observations**:

Dislikes being called anything other than his name (allows Tien Shinhan and friends to use the abbreviation “Fenn”).

Tends to exchange witty banter with Cumin, much to the annoyance of Tien Shinhan, Anise and others, even if the latter’s tendency to ask “stupid” questions and make unnecessary clarifications exasperates him from time to time.

Acts/“speaks”/carries himself almost like an adult.

No known friends from same age group.


End file.
